A Sweet Little Need
by JSmelie
Summary: Coincé dans un placard avec son frère, Dean doit affronter bien pire que la Gâhl responsable de sa pitoyable situation: Les pulsions de Sam. /Wincest/


**A Sweet Little Need**

**

* * *

  
**

**_Résumé_:** _Coincé dans un placard avec son frère, Dean doit affronter bien pire que la Gâhl responsable de sa pitoyable situation: Les pulsions de Sam. _

_**Disclaimer**__:__ Inutile de le répéter__, mais Supernatural ne m'appartient toujours pas._

_**Timing:**__ Il n'a aucune importance dans cet OS. Alors disons…saison2 ? Pas d'apocalypse donc…_

_**Warning:** Wincest  
_

_**Note:**_ _Le sujet m'a été proposé par « Soul Of Nemesis ». Dans les grandes lignes, le voici : « Les Winchesters vivent une relation intime depuis un moment. Et les voila confinés dans un placard, pour une raison X ou Y. Au bout d'un certain temps, Sam éprouve quelques difficultés à…comment dire…contrôler ses ardeurs »._

_Et comme j'adore cette gentille cinglée, et que le thème m'inspirait, j'ai décidé d'écrire ce petit OS._

J'espère qu'il te plaira mon amûr.

Et, je l'espère également, bonne lecture à toutes les autres.

* * *

Seul un mince filet de lumière filtrait à travers l'interstice de la porte du placard.

Ils étaient confinés dans ce réduit depuis quoi…une heure ? Une heure et demi ?

Sam n'en savait rien, et à vrai dire il s'en fichait complètement.

Tout ce qui lui importait à l'instant présent, c'était que son cœur battait beaucoup, beaucoup trop vite dans sa cage thoracique, et qu'il n'allait pas tarder à vomir sur lui, ou sur Dean, probablement les deux, si Bobby ne se dépêchait pas un peu.

Ledit placard dans lequel les jeunes chasseurs se trouvaient prisonniers faisait partie des rares vestiges de la « maison hantée » de Calgary. La rumeur voulait que quiconque s'y aventurait n'en revenait jamais en vie.

Rumeur d'abord basée sur l'apparence particulièrement macabre de l'habitation, et totalement infondée étant donné personne n'y était jamais mort. Du 18 septembre 2005, date qui célébra la crise cardiaque du propriétaire, un vieillard alcoolique supposé être responsable de la mort de sa femme (en réalité celle-ci poursuivait un pigeon qui avait eu l'audace de déféquer sur ses cheveux quand elle se brisa la nuque en chutant sur une murette, mais personne n'avait voulu se fier aux récriminations d'un pauvre ivrogne) au 2 février 2007, la maison vit défiler une centaine d'enfants brûlants du désir de braver le danger. Si tant est qu'il n'était pas trop dangereux évidemment, et qu'ils pouvaient rentrer à la maison à temps pour la soupe de maman. Seulement voila, comme il n'y a pas de fumée sans feu, la « maison hantée » abritait bien quelque chose de maléfique. Une Gâhl, plus précisément. Cette hideuse créature, dont l'apparence s'apparentait à celle d'une araignée de deux mètres sous amphétamine. Manifestement, celle-ci s'était sagement contentée d'observer pudiquement les jeunes têtes blondes qui s'introduisaient dans son sanctuaire…jusqu'à l'avant-veille, samedi 26 février 2007, où quatre enfants avaient été assassinés.

Manifestement, les intrusions répétées de gosses à peine en âge de troquer leur tricycle contre un vélo commençaient à taper sur le système de la créature. Les jeunes Winchesters s'étaient figurés éliminer la Gâhl en une poignée de secondes à peine. Une balle dans le cœur et la partie de chasse était terminée. Seulement voilà, leur rencontre avec l'araignée ne s'était pas déroulée exactement comme prévu.

Mais les chasseurs s'estimaient encore heureux de ne subir rien de plus gênant qu'un enfermement. Supposant d'abord que la Gâhl les avait jeté dans le placard comme on balance des bouts de viandes dans une remise, ils avaient appelé Bobby. Lequel les rassura aussitôt. Dans le manuel du petit chasseur, lorsqu'une Gâhl vous enfermait, c'était_ juste _qu'elle attendait patiemment que votre corps se déshydrate, putréfie, se décompose. Et à terme, elle se nourrissait de vos ossements.

La bonne nouvelle, leur déclara Bobby, c'était qu'il n'en avait que pour deux heures de route avant de venir les délivrer. Et accessoirement estropier la Gâhl. Heureusement pour lui, avait-il déclarer d'un ton railleur, il n'était pas handicapé des quatre membres, LUI. Parce qu'il fallait vraiment être tétraplégique, aveugle, sourd et franchement demeuré pour réussir à manquer une petite Gâhl de rien du tout. Alors à deux…armés qui plus est…Ils étaient bon pour la retraite, les deux décérébrés.

La sueur s'était emparée du front de Sam en quelques minutes.

Aplati comme une crêpe contre la porte du placard afin que Dean ait suffisamment d'espace pour respirer, il sentait maintenant son tee-shirt adhérer désagréablement à sa peau, des gouttes salées s'accrochaient à ses cils pour venir lui picoter les yeux. Et sa respiration qui ne cessait de s'accélérer…

_« Respire. Respire, ok ? Essaie de te détendre… »_

Fermant les paupières, Sam prit une longue inspiration, expira l'air par la bouche en un long soupir tremblant.

A peine commença-t-il cet exercice que la voix inquiète de Dean transperça le silence :

- Sam ? Ça va ?

Le plus jeune répondit par un rire nerveux.

Non. Non ça n'allait pas. Pas du tout.

Mais il ne tenait pas plus que ça à avouer à son frère que le pauvre petit Sammy n'était pas capable de résister plus d'une heure dans un putain de placard sans frôler la crise d'apoplexie.

- Sam ?

Il sentit la paume fraîche de Dean se poser sur son épaule. Ses lèvres se pincèrent et se mirent à blanchir. Il déglutit avec difficulté.

- Ça va, Dean. J'ai juste…un peu de mal à respirer, c'est tout, dit-il d'une voix enrouée.

Malgré toute la résistance qu'il déploya pour étouffer dans sa gorge cette douleur, un ourlet humide gonfla le bas de ses yeux.

Ses mâchoires roulaient sous la peau fine de ses joues.

- Merde, fit Dean dans un souffle. Attends je…je vais essayer de te laisser plus d'espace.

L'ennui, c'était que l'aîné ne pouvait pas esquisser le moindre geste sans que ses épaules, ses genoux ou sa tête viennent percuter le corps de Sam.

Quelle que soit sa posture, il lui était simplement impossible de ne pas l'oppresser.

- Et si je me mettais assis ? suggéra-t-il après une demi douzaine de plaintes étouffées et un gros soupir frustré.

Sam grimaça.

- Mauvaise idée. Je te marcherai dessus, et tu auras des crampes partout au bout de cinq minutes.

- Ok. Alors essaie de te détendre. Bobby ne devrait pas tarder.

Lui-même devait fournir des efforts considérables pour conserver son sang froid, l'envie de marteler la porte à grands coups de pieds se faisant de plus en plus attrayante. Il était l'aîné, et se devait d'apaiser son frère. Ce n'était pas en lui balançant des coups de latte censés viser la sortie du placard qu'il y parviendrait.

- Ouais, bien sûr. Il ne va pas tarder. Ça fait une heure que tu me dis ça, j'ai compris, grommela Sam.

Il se serait damné pour un grand bol d'air frais.

Fusillant des yeux la porte du placard qui ne cessait de le narguer, il lui assena un coup de poing, lequel n'eut d'effet que celui d'écorcher un peu plus ses phalanges.

- Eh ! Qu'est ce que tu fous ?! Tu as déjà failli te déboîter l'épaule tout à l'heure, débile ! Calme-toi bordel !

La voix de Dean sonna comme un énorme roulement de tambour aux oreilles de Sam qui sursauta violemment, les tympans en miettes, et un peu effrayé comme un gamin que l'on surprend en train de faire une grosse bêtise.

- J'y peux rien, j'arrive pas. J'ai envie de...Je ne me sens pas très bien figure toi, et ça n'est pas vraiment facile de se calmer quand on a l'impression de respirer à travers un oreiller.

Sam avait répondu d'un ton légèrement vexé, genre c'est-pas-la-peine-de-crier.

Il avait les poings serrés, et sentait ses ongles imprimer des sourires dans la paume de ses mains.

Dean s'éclaircit la gorge, et se radoucit.

- Mouais, c'est sûr.

Il laissa passer un court silence, et reprit, un sourire dans la voix :

- En tous cas, moi ça ne me dérange pas d'être là-dedans avec toi. Enfin j'veux dire…Imagine que Bobby soit enfermé avec nous…

La remarque eut instantanément l'effet escompté. Les lèvres de Sam frémirent, et il réussit même à émettre un petit rire en imaginant le désespoir qui s'abattrait sur le vieux chasseur s'il devait les supporter tous les deux dans un espace aussi minuscule.

- Il se serait tiré une balle dans la tête au bout d'une minute, le pauvre. Ou on se serait carrément entretués.

- C'est clair. Enfin, tu te serais fais massacrer le premier, femmelette ! « Oh Bobby ! J'ai si peur, j'ai tellement, tellement trop de mal à respireeeeeer ! » ricana Dean en prenant une voix haut perchée. « Deeean ! Laisse-moi de la place, de la place, plus de plaaace ! Collez-vous à la porte, bordel, j'exige qu'on me laisse de la plaaaace ! » B_oïïïïn_g ! Un coup de tête et bye bye, Sammy !

Comme Sam répondait à sa pique par un coup de poing - contenu mais néanmoins douloureux - Dean lui agrippa les épaules et le maintint fermement plaqué à la porte.

- Attention, gamin. Tu pourrais te faire mal.

Il avait susurré ces mots, et Sam sentit brusquement un frisson courir le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il n'avait pas peur, non. Bien sûr que non, il connaissait trop bien son frère pour ça. C'était juste qu'il…il venait d'éprouver une curieuse sensation au niveau de l'estomac. Curieuse étant donné les circonstances, mais cette sensation était loin de lui être inconnue.

Mon Dieu… Il devait se calmer. Dean deviendrait fou s'il lui proposait…ça, ici.

Sam s'efforça de se concentrer sur la voix de Dean, écoutant sans parvenir à vraiment en saisir le sens les mots de cet homme qu'il aimait. Et plus Dean parlait, plus la sensation de gêne que lui procurait l'enfermement se dissipait. Plus Dean lui parlait, plaqué contre lui, plus il sentait une envie naître de son cerveau pour se propager en lui comme les flammes sur l'essence.

- … J'ai faim…Mon Dieu qu'est-ce que j'ai faim. J'te jure Sammy, si on pouvait sortir de ce putain de placard avant Bobby, je lui ferais bouffer ses pattes avant qu'elle ne me voit arriver, à cette salope. T'as vu comme elle s'est faufilé par derrière ? Sans un bruit, j'ai halluciné. Les Gâhls sont censées faire un ramdam de tous les diables, non ?! …

Mais Sam ne l'écoutait plus depuis un moment déjà.

Il était prêt à donner n'importe quoi pour le sentir blotti contre lui. Pour lui faire l'amour, une fois de plus. La chaleur de son corps lui manquait, les replis de sa peau, le goût de ses lèvres, celui de sa langue aux saveurs sucrées. Il se tenait là, contre lui, accessible. Et pourtant si distant.

- Sam ?!

A en juger par le ton mi agacé, mi surprit de Dean, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il réclamait son attention.

- Mmghn…Quoi ?

- Eh ! Tu ne m'écoutais pas ?

- Hein ? Euh…si. Si… Non.

Sam s'éclaircit la gorge, tout en faisant son possible pour s'éloigner de Dean. Si la lumière avait été plus vive, Dean n'aurait pas eu besoin de demander :

- Pourquoi ? Ça va ? Tu n'arrives toujours pas à respirer ?

- Hem… C'est pas ça. Dean je… je crois que j'ai envie de… Enfin tu sais.

Malheureusement pour lui, Dean ne savait pas du tout.

- T'as envie de pisser ? Merde, je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Essaie de te retenir, hein. Parce que je t'aime bien, mais je ne suis pas sûr d'apprécier que tu inondes mes…

- Dean, le coupa Sam dans un gloussement. Non, je n'ai pas envie de pisser. J'ai envie de toi, idiot.

L'expression de Dean aurait fait mourir de rire son frère s'il lui avait été donné de la voir en plein jour. Ses deux grands yeux étonnés se posèrent sur Sam et il ne put qu'articuler :

- Ah. Euh…ce n'est pas vraiment l'endroit, ni le moment, tu ne crois…

Sam ne le laissa pas achever sa phrase.

--

Dean sentit la peau nue des bras de son frère, puis son dos, ses hanches, se presser contre lui, par mouvements désordonnés, involontaires.

Il esquissa un geste sur le côté…et s'immobilisera tout net lorsqu'une main effleura sa joue. Des doigts frôlèrent sa bouche, doucement, délicatement, comme pour en apprécier la courbure.

- Arrête ! Non, S…

D'un baiser presque brutal, Sam l'empêcha de poursuivre.

Dans son regard il retrouva cette flamme intense qu'il connaissait bien. Cette flamme qui embrasait Sam juste avant que le désir ne l'envahisse entièrement. Ses yeux varions bleus et vert, pailletés d'or, brillaient dans l'obscurité comme une émeraude.

Et il comprit que quoi qu'il dise, quoi qu'il fasse, rien ne pourrait ralentir l'ardeur de son frère. A moins qu'il ne lui hurle de virer ses mains de lui illico, mais il n'était plus très sûr d'en avoir envie…

- Sam, non, réussit-il à prononcer alors que Sam collait déjà sa bouche avide contre la sienne.

Mais, comme il l'avait imaginé, Sam n'en fit qu'à sa tête. En réalité, même s'il en avait eut le désir, il aurait été incapable d'obéir. Ses sens le submergeaient, délicieux, doux et violents à la fois. Il n'avait plus qu'une envie: posséder son frère, le sentir en lui, l'aimer.

Une envie qui se communiqua étonnamment vite... Dean répondit à ses baisers. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent, se cherchèrent. Puis leur souffle se mêla dans la chaleur. Un baiser caressant qui devint presque morsure. Un baiser dans lequel on atteint ce qu'il y a de plus intime en l'autre.

Sans aucune retenue, le corps de Sam se plaqua contre celui de Dean, lui cognant l'arrière du crâne contre la prison de bois. Leur deux peaux se plurent, se parlèrent, eurent la chair de poule en même temps.

Tout de suite, le plus jeune ressentit pour son frère quelque chose de violent et de destructeur. Une attirance chargée de fascination et de crainte. Une brûlure intense, une merveilleuse douleur…

Sans cesser d'embrasser son frère, il enleva son tee-shirt.

Dans la précipitation, il se déchira. Mais c'était bien le dernier des soucis du jeune homme.

- Tu es dingue. On est dingue. Si Bobby arrive…souffla Dean, un peu hors d'haleine.

Il embrassa Sam dans le cou alors que ce denier rejetait la tête en arrière.

Dean leva les bras pendant que son frère lui retirait son tee-shirt.

Sans aucune théâtralité, Sam arracha son pantalon et l'envoya balader derrière lui.

Il avait les joues brûlantes, comme si un sang nouveau irriguait tout son corps.

Se penchant sur Dean, il goûta le velouté de sa peau. Il avait un parfum de cannelle.

L'envie se propagea d'un coup en lui, semblable à une décharge orgasmique, gonflant sa virilité tout entière.

Il repoussa Dean en arrière et, sans un mot, juste accompagné de son souffle précipité, le délivra rapidement de sa ceinture, puis de son pantalon, si brusquement que Dean manqua s'écrouler au sol.

Les yeux accrochés au visage de l'autre, Sam lui prit les mains et les guida vers sa taille. Ses mains puis sa langue parcoururent sa poitrine et glissèrent jusqu'à son ventre. Dean respira sa peau enivrante.

Les yeux ancrés dans les siens, Il attira son visage vers lui pour l'embrasser et l'enveloppa de ses bras.

Sam contracta les muscles de ses bras, ses pectoraux, en prenant Dean par les épaules pour inverser brusquement les positions et l'attirer fermement contre lui. Ses omoplates caressèrent son torse brûlant.

Dean déhancha son bassin et les lèvres de Sam, écartées par le plaisir, vinrent goûter sa nuque frémissante.

Maintenant son aîné contre lui, il flatta son cou avec sa langue tout à coup plus humide.

Semblables à deux amis se retrouvant après une très longue attente, ils se touchèrent à peine, se goûtant, se savourant mutuellement, osant à peine se lâcher, tremblant presque à l'idée de s'étreindre aussi puissamment qu'ils l'auraient voulu.

Puis Sam agrippa Dean par les hanches et le força à baisser sa garde.

Son membre le pénétra lentement.

La chaleur humide propagea en lui des fourmis jusque dans ses reins.

Et gagna sa raison.

Dean perçut la tiédeur tendrement rigide de son frère s'introduire en lui, ouvrir un chemin de jouissance à coup de frottement exquis.

Et la douce inflammation de ses sens commença.

Sam ondula dans sa chair, bercé par ses fluides, la sève s'accumulant aux portes de sa résistance, prête à la délivrance.

Dean oublia ce qu'il était, où il était. Ses gémissements étouffés montèrent dans sa gorge, sans franchir le seuil de sa bouche. Il sentait les doigts de Sam se crisper sur lui, ses ongles courts s'imprimant dans sa peau. Il le trouva étonnamment tendre, un peu comme s'il redoutait de lui briser les os sous ses caresses.

Sam fut proprement incapable de réprimer plus longtemps un premier gémissement.

Les yeux clos, il gémit encore.

Et encore.

Des trémolos remplacèrent ses plaintes de bonheur.

Des stridences électriques.

L'infime substance lumineuse de leur prison de bois étincelait contre l'émeraude, l'ébène et l'ivoire de ses yeux, soulignant les traits si lisses de sa beauté, ses lèvres à peine roses, sa peau claire et ferme, les mèches brunes enivrantes de ses cheveux.

Il brillait comme une pierre précieuse.

Dean le contempla comme une œuvre d'art, son regard se porta sur le grain de beauté posé à gauche de son nez telle la signature d'un grand maître.

Pendant tout le temps que dura leur étreinte, les sens de Sam furent comme amplifiés. Il entendait son cœur qui cognait dans sa poitrine et le bruit intense de sa respiration.

Il se sentait perdu, hors de lui, désemparé, comme si un autre homme avait prit le contrôle de son corps.

Et en même temps, il était davantage lui-même qu'il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant.

Puis il n'y eu plus de lui ni de Dean, ni d'avant ni d'après, ni de nord ni de sud. Juste le mélange de deux exilés sur un continent inconnu. L'incendie de deux solitudes qui s'accrochaient l'une à l'autre.

Sur une autre planète, sous un autre ciel, dans une petite prison de bois, là-bas à Calgary.

--

Après l'orgasme, Sam avait pour habitude de sombrer lentement dans une sorte de léthargie, était tout juste capable de laisser ses mains caresser le corps de son frère. Dean le savait, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'éprouver une certaine surprise mêlée de tendresse envers la tête que Sam avait posée sur son épaule. Après réflexion, il trouvait plutôt héroïque la façon dont son petit frère tenait encore debout.

L'aîné faisait glisser machinalement sa main dans les fines mèches brunes.

Il se sentait bien. Son corps lui semblait neuf, comme régénéré.

Epuisés, ils avaient encore du mal à parler.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, la voix de Sam perça le silence, à moitié étouffée dans la peau tiède de son frère.

- Dean ?

- Mmmh ?

- On devrait se rhabiller. Si Bobby arrive maintenant, il risque de…d'être un peu surprit.

Dean émit un reniflement amusé.

- Un peu ? Il passera par toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel, tu veux dire.

Doucement, il cueillit le visage de Sam dans ses mains et l'éloigna de son épaule avec un sourire attendrit pour le gémissement de protestation qui s'ensuivit.

- Eh ! C'est toi qui veux qu'on se rhabille.

Sam battit plusieurs fois des paupières, les traits tout ensommeillés.

- Non…Pas tout de suite. Je…je vais appeler Bobby avant. Pour savoir combien de temps on doit encore l'attendre.

- Ah oui ? fit Dean d'un ton un rien narquois. Parce que s'il ne s'amène que dans dix minutes ça ne sert à rien de s'habiller, c'est ça ?

Comme s'il n'avait rien saisit de l'ironie, Sam répondit d'une petite voix endormie :

- 'Xactement…oui. 'Pas envie de bouger. J'suis bien…

Prit d'une vague de tendresse pour ce visage reflétant toute la beauté innocente de son petit frère, Dean l'attira vers le sien pour l'embrasser.

Sam lui répondit avec toute l'énergie dont il était encore capable de faire preuve…et s'écroula au bas du placard dans un bruit sonore, entraînant son grand frère avec lui. Manifestement, il était tout bonnement incapable de concentrer ses forces sur deux choses à la fois.

Leurs rires résonnaient encore à travers les parois du placard lorsque Bobby franchit le portail de la maison.

Après avoir dégagé la porte du meuble qui la bloquait avant de déverrouiller la serrure, il fit face aux jeunes Winchesters, torse nus, les cheveux dressés dans tous les sens comme si un avion venait de passer au-dessus de leur tête, des yeux gênés voire apeurés braqués sur lui tel deux gamins prit en faute. Il ne remarqua pas les joues rosies de Sam, ne fit pas non plus attention à la ceinture de Dean, échouée au sol.

Non, il était bien trop en colère contre la camionneuse complètement barjot qui lui était rentré dedans tandis qu'il roulait vers la Gâhl pour ça. Il avait dut se taper cinq kilomètres à pieds sous une chaleur infernale, et ne pensait plus qu'à deux choses : Un, étrangler les Winchesters une fois ceux-ci sortis de leur putain de placard. Deux, s'étendre par terre et boire deux litres de flotte.

Ce fut à pieds que les trois hommes regagnèrent le centre de Calgary. Sam parvenait tout juste à mettre un pied devant l'autre, piquant du nez comme si sa tête était irrésistiblement attirée vers le bitume.

Mais, impitoyable, Bobby accélérait sans cesse l'allure.

Jusqu'à ce que Sam pousse un millième soupir et s'écroule littéralement au milieu du chemin.

D'abord inquiet, puis hilare, Bobby s'arrêta pour aider Dean à le relever.

- Alors ? On est fatigué, petit ?

- Hein, quoi ?! fit l'interressé en se remettant sur ses pieds, réalisant avec peine ce qui venait de lui arriver.

- Désolé, s'excusa Bobby entre deux éclats de rire. Tu dormais ?

- Pas du tout, protesta le jeune Winchester. Je suis parfaitement réveillé.

Il tourna deux yeux exorbités et injectés de sang vers le vieux chasseur pour le lui prouver.

Dean se dit qu'il ressemblait à un insomniaque surprit en train d'espionner la fille nue de l'appartement d'en face avec des jumelles.

Finalement, dans son infinie bonté, Bobby décida de laisser Dean lever le pouce, et dix minutes plus tard, un vieil homme s'arrêta pour les laisser grimper dans sa Ford.

Assis à côté de Sam à l'arrière de la voiture, Dean contempla avec un sourire son petit frère qui dormait tranquillement la tête sur ses genoux. Il ne manquerait pas de lui rappeler ce charmant épisode chaque fois qu'il oserait se plaindre : « Dean, ne dors pas tout de suite ! On a à peine commencé. Tss… Ne me dis pas que tu es déjà épuisé, mauviette ! »

Pff…Quelle princesse ce petit frère…


End file.
